Finding Myself
by MikeyLovesAnime
Summary: Lucy was On a mission and found the dark lord zeref, finding out new info when meeting him her world take a turn for the best, or maybe thats what she thought. will lucy take her new powers and live happily ever after? or will the war her late mother speaks of cause her to lose many close nakama? Maybe the war will go great? Only i know! ZerefXLucy, LucyXZeref Zerlu, Zelu hehehe
1. The Truth

Lucys POV

I was walking in the woods trying to find my way back to my lonely camp, I decided to go on a solo mission since team natsu asked if they could take lissanna on a job since she hadn't been on one in forever, i didnt mind i was happy to take a mission by myself for once. I was Coming upon my camp when i heard a roar, i turned around to see a green and purple at least 20 foot gorilla.

"IM GONNA MAKE YOU MY NEW WIFE!" i waited for the impact of his hand but it never came, instead i heard a load thud and opened my eyes to see someone standing infront of the fallen figure.

"t-thank you." he looked shocked that i was walking nearer to him but i continued for i wanted to hug him for his kindness.

"p-please stop i'll hurt you." i continued to walk to him, i was feeling draw to him, i felt the need to hold him, keep him in my presence. i hugged him and his body tensed

Zerefs POV

Why do i not have the need to kill her? but before i knew it i melted into her embrace and remembered my guardian angel 100 years back , Can she be the one who will match to my power? the one who will save me?

"w-whats your name?"

"m-my name is l-lucy heartfillia." she is...

"I-Im zeref."

"as in the zeref?"

"yes..."

"why did you save me?"

"i dont know exactly but i can tell you something else..."

"what is that?"

"your mother layla heartfillia was a Shugo tenshi and your father was a Devil."

"so what am i?"

"You are both you can go though the gates of heaven and hell, and you can learn hell dragon magic, hell dark magic, and heaven dragon magic, and heaven light magic."

"So can i call you my Kurayami no tenshi?"

"Angel of darkness? okay but, i get to call you my Jigoku no tenshi."

"okay..." i seen her blush a little and this caused me to blush, no one has ever loved me before, at least i think she did.

"okay we are able to send mind messages, and we both have angel wings that can come out whenever we call them, you have new spells that you know by heart but i have to teach you how to use them properly because these are some of the most powerful spells know to mages."

"o-okay."

"it's getting late i should take you home."

"okay i'll lead the way!"

As we were walking we got closer to my apartment, once we got there i opened my door and let him inside, i sat my bag on the floor and walked to my dresser, i pulled out thigh high black socks, a black sweatshirt, and tight black sleep shorts.

"Im going to get in the shower, make yourself at home."

afterwards i got in the shower, feeling the warm water run down my back felt amazing since the frost dragon got angered with natsu and put a winter curse on mangolia it has been snowing for weeks the snow never pilled higher that 13 inches though, so i threw away anything summer related besides white and black tanks. i washed my hair and let the soapy water run down my back. after washing my body and taking in the warmth i got out and dried off. after drying my hair i put it into a messy bun and went to go to bed and sure enough zeref was pressed against the wall leaving plenty of room for me to lay down. I got in bed and laid down next to him and i felt his body shift sleepily as he laid an arm over my waist and pulled me closer to him, I gave into his embrace and turned around then snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

 **OKAY YESH Im finally done with this chapter short? yes, Good? maybe not so much... anyways hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Replacement

I woke up that morning in zerefs arms, but both of us blushing madly i broke the awkward silence.

"good morning zeref..."

"good morning Jigoku no tenshi."

"you dont have to call me that just call me lucy or tenshi."

"okay... tenshi."

"we should see if master would allow you into the guild."

"hmm... okay."

i got up and looked into my closet for something black or red, i no longer wanted to wear anything that made me look preppy, i found a black cloak with red and silver trimmings, i found my old black combat boots red skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. calling cancer, i asked him to make my hair bleach blonde with clack and red tips. I loved my new look, Though i still knew it wasn't complete, i would get the more permanent changes later. I put on dark red lipstick and black eyeliner making my skin look more pale. i walked out to see zeref in all black, a long sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, and a cloak.

"you look great lucy."

"not too shabby yourself." we both laughed and walked towards the guild and once we reached the guild i seen everyones surprised looks. and a scared happy.

"lushi?"

"hi happy!" i picked up the small exceed and hugged him tightly, feeling him melt into my hug, i told everyone what had happened and the new info about my magic, everyone awed by what happened, now knowing that zeref wouldn't hurt them Master led us up to his office to get zeref his guild mark.

"um master can i change the color of mine?"

"why of course child! now zeref what color and were?"

"black and my left hand."

after mira put his mark on him with her warm smile she walked over to me.

"what color?"

"black."

"master lucy and me have to tell the guild something."

"of course child."

As we walked to the balcony of the guild zeref said while he's telling everyone else that i needed to listen.

"hey everyone me and lucy have to travel to a few places to train her with her new powers-" zeref was cut off by the load team natsu coming back from the mission with lisanna, and natsu was holding lisannas hand while walking in, i made a small tsk for natsu turned down my feelings and started dating lisanna that day.

"HEY EVERYONE WE'RE BAC- WHY IS ZEREF HERE?"

"nastu zeref is now a guild member and was making an announcement."

"its fine master i was finished."

"okay GO BACK TO THE REGULAR BRATS!"

I walked over to natsu

"hey natsu want to round everyone up and go on a mission?"

"umm... Actually luce I'm replacing you with lisanna." he gave me a toothy grin

"this whole time was i just a 'replacement?'."

"hmm... yea pretty much."

"well natsu when i get back from my training i challenge you to a duel, whoever goes down first loses."

"challenge accepted weakling!"

"you wont be saying that when i get back."

"oh yea and why do you look so demonic?"

"you'll find out soon enough."

and with that i said farewell to everyone and pulled zeref out of the guild.

 **Hey guys hope you liked this one and i cant wait to make the next one!**


	3. Exceeds

It has been two days since we've headed out for the dead forest, i saw two glowing lights one black one red.

"zeref those lights."

'come on lets go."

when we got closer to the light they were eggs, actually exceed eggs.

"Zeref those are exceed eggs!"

"which do you want?"

"i want the red one!"

We both touched the eggs at the same time and they started to crack out of mine came a girl she had Red eyes and shiny silver fur, under her left eye she had a red cresent moon and she had black paws, zerefs had complete black fur with red eyes.

"hello my name is Kirai." zerefs exceed emotionlessly stated

"hi im Shi!" My exceed was soft and bubbly while zerefs exceed was much like pantherlily

"hi shi, hi kirai my name's lucy and this is zeref!" i picked mine up and hugged her while she was smiling happily, and zeref was having conversation with kirai.

"zeref i found death forest."

"oh zeref i forgot to tell you, when an exceed is hatched they have the power to learn everything about you, for instance your a demon and you are also 400 years old."

"yes kirai you are indeed correct! and lucy you are 20 and half angel half demon/devil!"

me and zeref stunned let the new info process though our heads

"and i know how you feel about lu-"

"HAHAHAHA LETS PLAY THE QUIET GAME!"

I giggled causing zeref to blush, he's so cute when he blushes!

"hey guys i found the gate summoner!"

"good job shi!"

"okay hang on, OPEN GATES OF HELL!" there was a load bang and the gates formed

"okay lucy try to put all your magic into your index finger and draw a star on shi's head so she can travel with you to hell."

i seen his fingers light up and he drew a star on kirai's head and it glowed, then slowly faded away.

I concentrated my magic into my finger and traced the same star onto her head, we walked into the gates and i was greeted by Heruzu no gādian.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next chapter we will go into small bits of lucys training, her new** **appearance, and the beginning of the duel**


	4. New MagicThe Duel

Heruzu no gādian, he was hells dragon the one who would teach me my hell magic.

"sup clyde." well, cylde was more red than his scales and his eyes went small

"MASTER ZEREF!"

"Master zeref?"

"ohhh yes thats right i might rule hell."

"uh huh." i rolled my eyes and turned back to clyde

"so when does the training start?"

"right now, we are going to learn your first spell right now, master zeref if you please?"

"of course clyde, **HELLS MAGIC, DEATH WINGS!"** long black dragon like wing sprouted out of his back and he began to fly his hair and cloak moving in unison with the wind, he looked... cute, no lucy he is here so you can keep him sane.

"lucy climb onto my back, and assuming your 'pets' can fly they can follow." i heard a two exceed like tisks and i just giggled and climbed onto clydes back. he took off and everyone but me was flying in the air.

"now lucy focus all your magic to your back and chant the spell zeref just chanted."

"okay." i focused all my magic to my back and gave clyde the signal he slowly turned and i felt myself fall and i chanted the words

 **"HELLS MAGIC, DEATH WINGS."**

I felt a sharp pain though my back and i felt my lungs burst from my screaming, thats at least what it felt like, i felt zeref grab my body, and i felt my wings but i also felt a warm liquid go down my back then everything went black.

Zeref POV

I see lucys wings began to spout they were Long White dragon wings that faded to black and dripped with red Splatters. blood began to stream down her small form as she screamed in pain i flew to her and grabbed her. i flew to ground while i could hear everyone behind me.

"lucy your gonna be okay." i looked at her, eyes relaxed and dried blood and tears stained her face and she shot up.

"i saw her."

"who?"

"my mom, she told me something."

"what did she say?" i watched lucy look into her mind while clyde turned into his human form, it was a 20 year old guy he had a metal haircut and he had on a ripped shirt, ripped black jeans, and black combat boots. he walked over and nelt over lucys face, made me somewhat mad how close he was to her face. but brushed it off as she spoke.

"she said a war was coming, one me, zeref, natsu, clyde, and igneel have to stop. it's coming in 6 years from now, we have to train, and the exceeds have to alert fairytail."

"Okay Lucy me and kirai will tell the guild."

"okay it's the guild in mangolia, ask wendy if she'll take care of you guys until i get back, adn tell them your our exceeds."

"okay miss lucy."

"thanks, shi and kirai, you guys are helping out so much, now let me try again!"

 **"HELLS MAGIC, DEATH WINGS!"**

Her wings sprouted and she gracefully flew into the sky, she flew back down with a satisfied look.

"whats next?"

1 Year Later... Lucys POV

"i'll miss you clyde."

"i'll miss you too miss lucy." i gave clyde a hug excited to see my mom in heaven. I walked though the portal to earth watching the tears stream from his eyes.

"okay so how do i get to heaven?"

"you have to fly though a cloud."

"um... okay seems easy enough." i gave zeref a hug and flew off through a cloud into a worls that was beautiful but their was white everywhere so i changed into something a little more fitting, i turned my hair back to blonde but i was down to my lower back and i had on a white dress that ended before my feet, i was barefoot but to my convenience the ground was soft, and my eyes turned back to their usual brown.

"lucy... i've missed you s-so much!"

"m-momma?"

After lucy finished training with her mother...

"now lucy remeber, that war has to be won by the good."

"yes momma."

as i flew out of the sky i located the guild with zeref and the exceeds infront, we walked into the guild to see an angry guild but natsu and lisanna was controlling them with a spell lisanna had learn in edolas called body control, the only people that were not present were grey, erza, wendy, gajeel, levy, laxus, and the exceeds. i used time freeze on everyone but me, zeref, lisanna, and natsu.

"Body control, such a simple spell, disappoint me i thought you were stronger than this." i felt my dark side take over making me into my devil from, my favorite from, i felt my hair turn black with red tips, i felt my white gown turn into a long sleeve tube top and black shorts that ended above my navel and my bare feet have flat thigh high boots, my eyes turning a deep red and my fangs growing into my evil smirk, my wings and tail hiding in my black cloak.

" Like you would know weakling." natsu smirked as zeref grew worried.

"limiter release 10 stars." my magic had grow so much i had the largest limiter in history. i had 30 stars and i was only allowed to remove 15 other wise i would kill someone with one simple spell.

"a limiter? i wonder how small."

"lucy dont."

"limiter release 15 stars." i took off my cloak and let my wings fly free, i flew up to them and let my claws grow and carved my name into their chest, luckily lisanna had on a pink tube top and natsu was shirtless. i watched their faces grow with pain.

"your a monster!" lisanna yelled at the top of her lungs

"correction im a demon with and angel side, but get on my bad side and you might just die."

I released my time freeze and watched the faces of the guild grow in horror

"why you, SATANS SOUL!"

"oh thats cute, maybe we can play, then maybe i can teach you what a real demon is." zeref and the exceeds smirked

"so lucy about the duel?"

"first i have to do something." i removed my guild mark with my own magic zeref did the same.

"okay now i'm ready."

"lucy you already released 15 stars so no more okay? and dont use any of the forbidden spells i tought you."

"okay on the limiter but no on the spells."

"lucy..."

"andddd... BEGIN."

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"

"HELL DRAGONS ROAR!" i knocked natsu into a wall and he got up ready for more

"FIRE DRAGONS SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS!"

"ANGELS MERCYFUL WRATH!" i knocked him into the wall again taking no effect on me but he was still able to fight, but almost down.

"FIRE DRAGON FURY!"

"DEMONIC DARK ORB!" natsu was encased in a red and black orb but i released him not wanting to kill him.

"demon of the light

I am the loved daughter of the combined

lend me the dark and the light

to make my enemy beg for mercy

hells guardian COME FORTH!

Heavens savoir COME FORTH!" just then clyde and angelica came forth and i sent them the signal

"make him unconscious but miss angelica help me heal him after."

"yes miss lucy, yes angel lucy." me, the dragons and natsu went back and fourth until natsu was out, clyde left while angelica turned into her human form and helped me heal natsu, she was very pettiet and her hair was white and short and she wore a white gown and she had silver eyes.

"thank angelica."

"anytime angel lucy."

"hey lucy i **lisanna** strass challenge you to a duel!"

"lisanna thats not a good idea."

"dont worry natsu im stronger than her , i will avenge my lover."

"TAKE OVER DEMON MASTERPIECE!"

"hmm stronge **st take-over demon, hate to break it to ya, buttttt you have a real demon on your hands." i looked at lisanna she had on a dark black body suite and demon wings and red eyes and her hair was down to her ankles. not as nearly as powerful as me though.**

 **"HELLS DARK** MAGIC:DEATH SENTENCE!" "LUCY STOP YOU'LL KILL HER!" I stopped the orb and searched for a new spell and then i found the perfect one.

"o' thy lord of hell, take all from thy opponiet as i embark on this quest for a new victory, lord of thy hell, show me your love, O' MASTER ZEREF TAKE MY ENEMY!"

zeref took out his wing and flew on stage we did a unison raid plus the powers of my summoning increased the attack

"UNISON RAID ANGELS WITH DEVILS, ATTACK." a white and red tornado flew into lisanna and knocked her out i quickly ran up to her and healed her.

"lucy-san i could have healed them on my own."

"no why would i let you do that when i am perfectly capable myself?" she smiled back at me with happiness and joy in her eyes, something i had missed seeing from her.

"lucy we should find somewere to stay until we can buy an apartment."

"of course shi!"

"zeref, kirai come on!"

"wait, how does zeref have an exceed?"

" well natsu, he knows hell dragon magic, so he was able to hatch an exceed egg and since i was on the break of learning it i was able to open shi's!"

"How do you know two types of magic?"

"well all angels are required to know heaven dragon magic and vise-versa so i was able to learn both, and if i wanted i could learn all type of dragon magic, im actually supposed to meet with igneel tomorrow."

"take me with you."

"i'll pass."

"i wasn't giving you a choice."

"and i wasn't taking you in the first place, and why should i you helped lisanna turn all the guild members against me, yes i broke the spell but still? why did you do that natsu, what did i ever do to you?" i now had tears streaming down my face while natsu just stared at me in awe.

"what did you do to me? well do you remeber when we went on a mission three days before you left?"

 **~Flash Back~**

Okay guys, lucy you go collect berries while we fight off the Demon, okay?"

"okay erza."

Lucy started to collect the berries when the demon started towards her, not being able to here or see her members, natsu had lisanna clinging onto him like always and he had to come and save her while natsu was fighting it off lucy still clolecting the berries it hit lisanna and natsu looking her way it hit her, lucy saw this happen and got out her whip, she managed to get it tied up so erza could kill it but was yelled at by natsu and lisanna the whole way back.

 **~End Of Flash Back~**

"so natsu if lisanna hadn't been suck a cling freak she could have help me or you! so it's lisannas fault because i was given orders by erza, yet i still managed to help take it down!"

"tisk, whatever."

"come on zeref, kirai, and shi, we need to find a ,inn to stay at."

It was nearing dark and we found an inn, their was one bed some of course me and zeref had to sleep together, but i wasn't bothered that much. While zeref was asleep he rolled over and put his arm around me, i blushed knowing he was not completely asleep and that he still had controll over his actions, i stayed in his arms and eventually fell asleep. i woke up that night to zeref mumbling something in his sleep

"but... i... need the... orb!"

I couldn't help but giggle, he was was so cute when he was sleeping.

"*giggle*"

"hmph?... LUCY YOUR AWAKE!?"

"y-yes *giggle*"

"whats so funny?"

"y-you *giggle* talk in your sleep."

his face went flushed and he got back under the covers

"we will never speak of this!"

"okay*giggle*"


	5. I love you

I woke up in zerefs arms he was in a deep sleep so i got up and got ready to go to the guild, i know i removed my mark but i had 16 missed calls on my mobile lacrama all from master so im gonna see what he wants. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail showing off the red and black streaks of hair under my newly dyed bleach blonde hair, i put on a tight black long-sleeve tucked into black shorts that ended above my navel i had on black boots with no heel that ended above my knee. I wiped off my wings and tail with some rose and strawberry smelling soap, then i put on my cloak that was trimmed with red and silver. _Now to wake zeref up._

"hey get up."

"why?"

"we have to meet with master mocrav."

"fine." he went into the bathroom looking like a hot mess and came back out in all black, black combat boots, pants, long-sleeve, cloak.

"you look nice today zeref, expecting someone?"

"i wore this yesterday."

" i know but you brushed your hair, you never do that."

"it was tangled."

"uh huh." we walked to the guild and to masters office, ignoring the greetings from everyone, i was in a particularly bitchy mood today, i think zeref could tell because he kept his distance.

"why have you called us here."

"i want you to rejoin fairytale."

"fine... but you keep that flame-head and his little shape-shifting girlfriend away from me."

"understood."

me and zeref held out our hands to master he put his hands over ours and our marks appeared.

"now if you'll excuse us i have a meeting with some dragons."

"mmhmm."

As i made my way down stair i called out gajeel and wendy.

"HEY GAJEEL WENDY, WANNA SEE YOUR DRAGONS?"

they both ran to me with hope in their eyes, for wendy it was cute, but gajeel looked pathetic.

"how bunny girl?"

"yes how onee-san?"

"i have a meeting with them to learn all types of dragon magic, they also have a few new spells that want to teach you guys, but natsu is not allowed, i have told igneel of his recent doing and he has no wish to see him."

"OI, WHAT DID YA SAY?" natsu came running at me with fists of fire i simply put a portal infront of me causing him to run into it and into grey.

"OI ASH FOR BRAINS WHY DID YA DO THAT?"

"SHUT UP YA ICE PRICK!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME FLAMETARD?"

"WHO YA CALLIN FLAMETARD, ICE PRINCESS?"

"SQUINTY EYES!"

"DROPPY EYES!"

"FIRE EATER!"

"BOYS DO I HEAR FIGHTING?"

"NO MISS ERZA!" i walked out side to meet kirai and shi, quite annoyed of our absence. and i opened the portal to the dragon world.

"OPEN PORTALTALLYIOUS, WORLD OF DRAGONS!" Portaltallyious was a very lost magic, none knew of it now, not even the magic council, zeref taught me this magic, hard to learn easy to portal opened and we walked though.

"nice to see you lucy."

"What do you want with lucy, Acnologia?"

"my,my i just want to teach her about the true dark magic she fends for, blood dragon magic, so lucy whats it gonna be no dark magic or being more powerful than anyone at all?"

"lucy..."

"How long?"

"1 year, if you want to learn all dragon magic."

"okay."

"lucy-"

"i'll be fine zeref."

He hugged me which surprised me, so of course i blush 50 shades of red.

"lucy, im staying with you during your training, i don't trust him."

"Okay."

1 1/2 Later...

"okay lucy show me your favorite one."

"grr... you kill me acnologia but fine."

"BLOOD DRAGONS SECRET ART: DEMONS VOID!" instead of practicing it on the dummy i targeted to acnologia

"lucyyyyy!" he fell in the void and came out seconds later with bruses and scraches, and cuts and scrapes, thats why it's my personal favorite.

"hahahahahahaha Gets funnier everytime!"

"if you weren't so damn strong i'd kill you."

"FareWell for now, Acnologia, Igneel, Grandeeny, Metalicanna, and the rest of you dragons you have taught me great skill and power and with this i shall protect fairytale, and Acnologia, if you dare lay a Finger on fairytale again i promise you that your era will end so quickly no one will ever remember it!"

"U-Understood M-Miss Lucy."

"goodbye see you guys!"

"*all together* BYE MISS LUCY!"

As i walked out of the portal with the exceeds, wendy, gajeel and zeref, i could see the beaming smirk on gajeels face while wendy was happily skipping. I have grown fond of zeref, i'll admit to loving him, but i highly doubt he feels the same.

"hey everyone were back!"

"z-zeref-sama?"

"rose-sama?"

I watched zeref run up to someone very beautiful, she had a body that looked like my old one, ever since i became and angel they have requirements so i now were a c-34 in bra and im only 5 inches taller than levy so zeref was about 2 feet taller than me. she had long black hair pulled into a high ponytail, she wore a black dress that stopped right below her butt, and she was a devil she had black devil wings, and tail, she wore black stilettos and she had a fairy tail guild mark on her right hand... in black. i had my star limiter on my right arm so right now it was very,very visible. There was a girl behind he that had a body just like mine she wore the same thing as rose but in white and she had no tail and angel wings, so she's an her hair was down to her lower back and it was brown, light brown. they both had silver eyes.

"Zeref, im gonna go give my landlord my rent money so i can get back into the apartment."

"okay lucy, i think im gonna buy my one apartment in a couple weeks."

"great! Come on shi."

"coming!"

"you know what shi? stay here and hang for a bit, im gonna go clean up."

"um okay lucy."

i walked to my old apartment to see the land lady, i gave her the money and walked in, and i cried, i cried until my eyes gave out, i fell asleep and woke up the next morning only to be alone once again, besides the small exceed at the foot of my bed. I got up and put on my usual attire assuming i had no one to impress, anymore at least. I walked out with shi behind me, and when i got to the guild i sat in my usual spot at the bar and plastered a fake smile across my face hoping to fool mira, and to my luck it fooled everyone, well almost everyone.

"my usual mira."

"here you go one strawberry smoothie!"

"thanks mira."

After i finished my smoothie i walked to woods only to find what i was running from, zeref and rose. they were collecting flowers something me and zeref used to do, but not anymore, i decide to go so far into the woods i met with snow, i happily accepted the snow and began practicing my magic with loke.

"lucy stop for a minute, whats wrong, your magic is gloomy and sad."

"one of zerefs old friends are back and i think he has feelings for them."

"hmm i see, well don't think too-much on it, just trust me on this one."

"okay, well lets get back to training i have some new spells i want to try out."

"okay lets go."

Aftermy trianing with loke i walked home to find zeref in my bed. i got a blanket out of the closet and slept on the couch, i got up extra early that morning and i headed out to the same spot but today i practiced with capricorn. Zeref found me and i forced capricorns gate closed and i walk into a portal and left.

Zerefs POV

I woke up this morning and lucy was no were to be found, i also havent seen here since we came back. i dont know what i did to make her so mad, i walked down stair and found shi on the couch, and it had a faint smell of lucy to it. okay shes mad she slept on the couch, she never sleeps on the couch. i followed her smell that was slowly fading. I found her practicing her magic with capricorn we she saw me she closed his gate and left.

"what did i do?" i seen a glow and then loke

"she loves you but you have feelings for another, but your too blind to see that."

"but i do love lucy."

"the who's rose to you?"

"a friend."

"not to her, your much, much more to her."

"but i love lucy."

"well then you better stop rose, she knows you love lucy, and is planning her death right now, and if anyone but you interferes they will also die."

"goodbye loke."

I start to roses hose to see her reading one of my demon books. i grabbed it from her and i burnt the book

"were did you find that?"

"i've had it for years and i was about to chant the spell that would make sure were together."

"i dont like you like that rose."

"i-i thought you did."

"no, i dont."

"well its a good thing i remembered the spell." i quickly put her into a magic induced sleep and i put her through a portal that led somewhere far away from magnolia, i took her to havens ridge.

I teleported myself to lucy only to find her crying in her bed, i walked up to her and hugged her. and whispered something simple into her ear.

"I love you."

 **OOOOH Cliffy interesting huh? He finally told her but can rose be the war her mom was talking about, the war of love? Will this be caused by one of zerefs most dangerous demons, the ones that could end the whole race of mages and humans? or will three dragons and three people stop it?**


	6. Full demon

_"I Love You."_

"Z-Zerfef? But rose?"

"Rose is just an old friend of mine, but i have always loved you."

"I'm Gonna take a walk, i'll be home later..."

"O-okay..."

I took off everything but my jeans and i went to bed confused as to why she acted like that to my confession, but i figured that she was just stunned so i brushed it off.

Lucys POV

I was surprised by zeref, i almost didn't believe it, i mean why should i when rose can here, he stayed with her, stayed out late, didn't pay any attention to me and when he did i pushed him away, i didn't want him while she was still in the picture.

"maybe i should talk to momma about this."

I got into my angel form and flew through a cloud, but what i saw was pure hatered.

"LUCY YOU MUST LEAVE THE HAVE DESTROYED HEAVEN SAVE YOUR SELF!"

"No, I will fight."

"lucy, unless you know some dangerously powerful magic you stand no chance!"

"Zeref Forgive me, LIMITER RELEASE... 30 STARS!"

My voice had a demonic ring to it and i felt a huge outburst of magic power, my wings and tail grew 10 feet long each my teeth turned to pure white fangs and my eyes pure blood red, my out fit was like miras satan soul except dripping with blood and i was bare footed, my hair was night black matted with blood, my only thought why so much blood? my mouth was also dripping with blood, it was rather... delicious.

"hmm, hmm, hmm, so the so called demons have come out of hell?"

"oh yea, and who are you miss im not even full demon?"

"I might not be full demon but I have the largest magic limiter in the history of mages you should bow you little asses down to me!"

"HAHAHAHA NOT CHANCE! FULL DEMONS HELL ROAR!"

"Your roar is a little flat, try this on for size, BLOOD DRAGONS SECRET ART: DEMONS VOID!" He dissapered into a black hole and came out seconds later dead.

"now, that took no effort, Do you want to leave or die?" i smiled devilishly while the trembled in fear, it was fun!

"W-We will leave our queen of hell!" one by one they vanished and i put my limiter back on

"limiter put on 30 stars." i watched my limiter it just grew i had 40 stars now.

"l-lucy?"

"momma please-"

"blood dragon magic, why?"

"momma, i-i had to."

"no you wanted to, your just like your father, hungry and thirsty for power you dont even realize what your getting yourself into!"

"DONT YOU EVEN SAY IM LIKE HIM, HE WAS A JACKASS WHO MARRIED HIS DAUGHTER OFF FOR MONEY!"

"YOUR FATHER WAS A KIND MAN UNTIL YOU WERE BORN! HE WAS COLD AND BITTER EVER SINCE THEN, YOUR THE ONE WHO RUINED HIS HAPPINESS! oh my- lucy i-"

"no i understand, i was a mistake that ruined your guys' life, if thats the case then remember this, even angels die, and once angels have fallen, they rot in hell."

"lucy please-"

"save it... _Mother_."

"no you- oh god please no!" i walked away leaving her crying form on the floor, i guess i was a mistake, i always felt like it but to find it was true, just. wow. i jumped off the cloud and flew to my front door, i walked inside only to realize it was 3 in the morning, i changed into my usual sweatshirt, no pants and i let my hair down.

"i need to call cancer for a trim, and another set of dye on my red and black. eh... i will*yawn* tomorrow."

i walked to my room and climbed into bed next to zeref and tried not to think about my mom, to think i thought she was loving, what a bitch.

 **Okay so some lucy-mommy drama and lucy-zeref drama, and we also got to see lucys bitchy/demon/evil/killer side(its scaryer than mad lucy!**

 **Lucy:WHO YA CALLIN BITCHY?**

 **Sapphire-Sama:Nobody! HEHEHEHEHELPMEHEHEHEHE**


	7. Fever Duel Of The Demons

It's been three days since zerefs confession, and i confessed back, nothing special happened, but rose was back and more bitchy than ever, but so was i.

"Lucy, i want a duel, just me and you, no help."

"fine."

"hope your ready to die."

"hope you'll learn not to make false accusations." we walked to the battle area and the guild followed, they put up the magical barrier and mira started the countdown, once it went off rose was the first to make a move.

"HELL DRAGON ROAR" i sucked in her roar, tasted rather nasty.

"wow your roar is just gross, full of hate and jealousy. so try this." "BLOOD DRAGONS SECRET ART:CRIMSON FURY DEATH MAGIC:CRY OF HELL!" a massive cloud of red, black, and purple flew out of my mouth, i knew it would only take an amount of power, so of course she was still up.

"wow was that your most powerful attack? feel bad if it was... FIRE MAKE: DRAGON." is that bitch trying to use my favorite magic against me?

"dragon i am your master, you belong to me, come back and take my hand, TOGETHER WE WILL DEFEAT THE ONE WHO TRIED TO CLAIM YOU!"

i watched roses face grow in horror as the dragon knocked her out, i forced the dragon away to watch rose rise back up from being knocked out only to be more powerful than before, but- i was cut off by my own screams, she hit me with dark arts death magic, the only magic that can lay a hit on me.

"you bitch."

"what jealous because i laid a hit, maybe the next one will be on your man."

"burn in hell you slut."

"sorry, can't i was born from it weakling."

"600 blades of pain, dance with the body

of thy enemy as their skin drips with red

let me drink the blood of their death,

Let heaven and hell mix as you take your prey

600 BLADES OF PAIN, DANCE!" I, myself was a requip mage, i use hell, and heaven requip stone. as my gold, white, silver, red and black blades danced around me on the last verse of my newly created spell they flew towards rose and sliced her skin till she fell.I could hear the guild cheer me on, i didn't care, they liked me for my power not for who i am on the inside, i was only a replacement for lisanna anyhow. i walked home forgetting about zeref, he probably stayed to take care of rose. i was walking into my house when i got lightheaded and passed out in front of my door.

Zerefs POV

I was walking back to lucys house, she ran off after the match so i went off to look for her, although rose wouldn't leave me alone. i walked inside to see lucy passed out on the door but no wonder she made a new spell it doesn't take much magic but it mentally tires her. i picked her up and took her cloak off of her, it was cold in the room so I put my sweatshirt on her and laid her on the bed. she looked really pretty the way her hair was framing her face, i put my hand on her cheek and gave her a kiss. ever since i told her i loved her i couldn't help but want to be near her, im not like juvia with grey but that dumbass needs to tell her he likes her already but but he doesn't want to take things 'too fast' i swear i'm going to slap him if he doesn't tell her. but if im around her and she's happy im happy and if anyone dares to hurt her i slowly let them be tortured and ripped apart. she was the only one i wanted to be with, but rose was going to make me her with everything in her, but it won't work, and if she got a hold of Sinth a war of hell and heaven would rain down, mages and humans across the world would die, i have t find sinth and destroy her, lucy would kill her and would gain her devil side completely, and if that happened i would lose my lucy forever, their is only a 45% chance of bringing her back. i leaned in next to her and kissed her cheek, i got up and went to change, i put on a pair of black sweatpants, and took off my shirt. i got into the bed next to her and played with her bangs. I noticed that her head was hotter than usual, i got up and got the thermometer, i put the thermometer one her head and it beeped, it said 104 on so im just going to assume she has a fever. i called wendy and she told me what to do and that she indeed had a fever. I got a wet rag and put it over her forehead, then i went to make her some soup.

Lucys POV

I was waking up in my bed, the last thing i could remember is passing out by the door. I tried to stand up but my head was pounding, it hurt enough to make me cry.

"z-zeref..." i watched as zeref walked over to me, he was wearing black sweatpants and no shirt, he knelt next to me and picked me up from the ground, as slowly as he could.

"lucy you shouldn't get out of bed, you have a fever. i made you some soup."

"what kind?" i had recently taken a vegetarian diet, so i don't eat most of the stuff zeref does.

"don't worry theirs no meat in it."

"okay." he laid me back on the bed and gave me my soup. while i ate he took a shower, and when he came out he had only his towel on, i took the unoccupied pillow next to me and threw it at his face.

"ouch, what was that for?"

"go put some clothes on!"

"why, is it embarrassing?"

"Zeref!"

"fine, i'll go put some clothes on." he walked back into the bathroom and i laid down on the bed. a few minutes later i heard the door open, zeref got in the bed next to me and put his arm around my waist and nuzzled his head into my neck.

"lucy?"

"hm?"

"how are you feeling?"

"horrible."

"its okay, you'll be fine." he kissed my neck and and rubbed my stomach. i fell asleep in his arms hoping to feel better when i wake up.


	8. Her new Magic(s)

"Guess what lucy?"

"what zeref?"

"we are going to my dark kingdom today."

"kingdom? riiigggghhhttt..."

"hmph, you just wait and see."

"oh yea this is gonna be greeaatt..."

I laid my head on the table and mira passed me a beer.

"stronger than yesterdays i have a feeling you'll need it."

"thanks mira." i chugged the beer before zeref picked me up and dragged me outside. two hours later we arived in his kingdom called Dasia. we arrived at a huge black castle.

"lucy welcome to the black vic."

"The black vic?"

"I was in my early 200's okay?"

I rolled my eyes and walked requiped into a completely black prince outfit, I requiped into Adress like my old one ezceept completly black and my hair was left on my back. i walked into the palace with him and maids in very skimpy outfits ran torwards him.

"zeref kun/zeref/lord/master/dark one/king/ruler/majesty." the names varied, I saw one girl that pissed me off entirly, she was in a cape and booty shorts and a red bikini top, she had short hair and my body type. she stood right next to zeref, a little too close i might add.

"Zeref-sama, who is the guest?"

"she's my prisoner."

"tsk, you wish, you just remember im stronger then you tuff guy." i flicked some angel magic at him and he cringed and grabbed his cheek.

"ow! you know how angel magic affects me!"

"tear..." i traced a tear on my cheek he smirked and kissed me on the cheek.

"can we wear our reagular clothes, i hate wearing corsets."

"sure, lucy." i changed into leather shorts and a tube top both black i had on gloves that stopped under my armpit and were fingerless also leather, i had on thigh high black boots that were flat on the bottom. I was wearing my black cape and had my wings, tail and horns out and i had on my big horns that went across my head and combined in the back. my fangs were normal and zeref was in his normal black skinny jeans, long sleeve, cape, and boots, with his wings and tail. I walked next to him and entangled our tails to wrap around one another. we crammed into a meeting room and he started talking about plan of attack on... rose? i listened closely and he asked me a question.

"How should we attack, send in troops and surround them or just attack."

"let me see-"

"Hurry up you should be honnored to be asked such a question by Lord Zeref-Sama!" i grew mad i brought out black thorns and tightened them around her neck feet and hands and i held her in a dark circle without lifting a finger.

"such little girls should talk so loud, don't ya think?" i let out the circle and swiched her neck vine to her mouth.

"that should keep her yapper quiet." zeref smirked and rolled his eyes

"so my question?"

"who gives a fuck about your question, im hungry. come on shi, kirai wanna come?"

"sure."

"lucccccyyyy, i need your imput!"

"surround her."

"thanks." I came back 20 minutes later to see everyone starting to leave, I took my thorns off kime i think? i pulled zeref to me by his collar and smirked at him.

"we sharen a bed?"

"sure"

I licked his lips and walked to his room.

"put a bathing suit on and meet me in ten k?"

"okay..." i put on a black bikini and put my hair in a ponytail, took off any makeup and zeref came in.

"ready?"

"as i'll ever be." he opened a door to revel a hot tub he picked me up and threw me in. when i came up he was standing their laughing i grabbed his hand and pulled him in, laughing. he came up and pulled me into his lips i melted into the kiss, it got really heated and eventually my tongue was exploring his mouth when he started reaching for my bikini strap i moved it away.

"im not ready yet zeref."

"okay."

He was floating on the water so i climbed on top of him and laid my head on his chest. he rubbed my back and i thought about the war that was coming soon, i don't want to lose him. i started to fall asleep on his chest and the black soon overtook.

Kimes POV

I was Listening the whole time Laughing, quiet painting, i heard lucy say im not ready yet zeref and now its quiet, i bet he was gonna have sex with her, i have to find a way to destroy her.

Lucys POV

I woke up when zeref was pulling me out I laid limp in his arms liking the feeling.

"lucy, hey wake up."

"mmmhm?"

"get ready for bed." i got up grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. I realized i had no sleep clothes so i walked out in front of zeref in my bra and underwear.

"lucy clothes?" he blushed and turned away.

"Its nothing you havent seen before, and im stealing you shirt you wore today."

"okay."

I went to bed and realized my forbidden magic my mom told me not to learn, during the training tomorrow i have to learn my eye of the observer magic.

Next Day...

"Zeref I need to learn my forbidden magic."

"lucy you-"

"It's the only way."

"fine." i focused all my magic to my left eye and i felt the surge of energy i opened my right eye to see my marks, they went up to the top of my arms and were a glowing yellow, if they are uncovered my eye is powered and when covered my power is off. just then shi and kirai flew through the trees and into zeref.

"so your back from edolas?"

"Yep, yep, yep!"

"hehe, well i have new magic shi!"

"Really?"

"mmmhhmm."

"YAY!"

I put my gloves on and made way for my meeting with the saints.

At the council hall...

"Ahh lucy your here."

"hello warrod!"

"Since God serena resigned his place as first saint we want you to take it being the most powerful mage in ishagar."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay." warrod walked over to my cape and put the saint sign on it, I was so happy but my body began to form into little gold particals and i was on... A Cloud?

"Hells Angel."

"State your business with me, I have a war to lead."

"Calm yourself we have a Spot open for you that has been reserved for many years, we have been waiting for you Miss hearfillia."

"get to the point!"

"We want you to be the god of the combined heaven and hell, we want to make a new magic based around you."

"first i find out im the first saint and now that im going to become a god and have a new magic formed around me?"

"Yes."

"Sweet."

"Come here child let me give your your grace of the god." i put my hands in his i felt a pain shoot through my back and then i seen a mental Image of the new tattoo on my back, it was an infinity sign with a cross through it, the sign of the gods.

"FUCK ME THAT FUCKING HURT!"

He shook his head and walked away i teleported back to earth and saw zerefs worried face.

"I am the god of heaven and hell."

I swear if zeref wasn't glad to see me he would have fainted.

"we need to alert the guilds about the war, lucy can you try to get details from your mom?"

"I guess." I dashed out and into the clouds i got to the gate and i seen my mom she dashed over to me with a worry expression.

"Lucy you need to learn you hidden magic eye of the saint, you can kill sinth with it and remain in angel form for it is a heaven magic."

"I need updates on sinth."

"he's resurrected."


	9. Wars And comas and Wait, Whos Jonhathan?

"Already?"

"Yes, I found a way for you to beat her with angel magic."

"Her?"

"Yes, Her."

"This Bitch gets weirder and weirder."

"Anyway, The magic is eye of the saint, it doesn't have any effect on your appearance like the other type."

"How do I learn it."

"Here."

When my mother touched me i felt a surge of magic power just like i did when i learned eye of the observer.

"Now lucy this one works in your right eye and don't release your full demon side when using this spell, it's just asking for trouble."

"I can't promise you that momma." she ran after me when i jumped tears streaming from my eyes.

"I must kill sinth and save everyone, even if it means my own sacrifice." I landed were sinths armys were preparing i coated myself but sinth saw right through me and tied me up with thorns, silly, silly girl. the thorns incinerated the second they touched my skin.

"State your business."

"you know who I am sinth."

"Lucy heartfillia hells angel, holy demon, God of the combined heaven and hell."

"Oh so thats already out? My, My your armys are pitiful they don't stand a chance."

"Well I'm their leader so I'll do most of the fighting."

"I really hope this isn't all of your army."

"Why." i pulled my gloves off and looked at everyone of them, all their heads were detached from their bodies and she stared at me in horror as I ran my finger along a line of blood and drank it.

"Your gonna regret that." when she tried to go at me I simply flew up and stated my one single statement till war.

"All of your people will be dead within the first hour, and you will go down like Whisky, Nice and easy." I flew off leaving her frantically trying to land a hit on me. 'I'm sorry zeref.' I said in my mind as i reached him, I watched his sleeping form. I didn't realize it was already night. i laid down at a tree a couple away from the one zeref was at and cried for a while know once this war got here i was going to die when i killed sinth, but it's to save my nakama, i have to go back to the council hall tomorrow and talk with natsu and lisanna about something, oh well. I drifted to sleep that night cold and by myself.

The Next Day...

I woke up early and it was the day of the war, I left without telling anyone so they can get used to not having me around, I made my way to the battle grounds, the saints set up armys they were coming in and the war was already starting, I made my way to the castle only to find a knocked out natsu and lisanna and horrified saints, and the sapphire goddess, she had short sapphire hair and bangs, she was wearing a sapphire bikini and stilettos with a white fur coat that trailed behind her she was very busty and beautiful.

"Are you Hells Angel?"

"Yes."

"Oh well i have no more use for you friends, i mind controlled them for a few years for todays war, I look forward to fighting you."

"Same here." I watched as she left and natsu and lisanna woke up and they remembered everything

"Luce Im so sor-"

"We don't have time for that right now natsu I need you and lisanna to join the saints in their fight fairy tale has enough people."

"okay lucy! me and natsu will make this up to you after the war."

"I won't be here after the war, i'll die." i mubled it uder my breath and only natsu heard me he looked at me with the 'im-not-letting-anyone-i-love-die look.' and i gave him the 'I-Have-no-choice' look. we all went to our places and the war began i took off my sleeves and killed everyone in my path, i seen zeref and the exceeds catch up to me as the battle between me and sinth begun i looked to him and smiled.

"Even the devil himself was afraid to love me because he knew the hell he ruled could never compare to mine." he ran to me before i placed the protection field but he was too late him, shi, and kirai were banging on the field with tears running down their faces.

"LIMITER RELEASE 35 STARS!" i felt the surge of power my eyes completely black my wings 10 feet long each my tail as long as my wings my hair blonde dyed with blood my fangs peeked out of my mouth that ran with blood my gloves gone and i was in a black tubetop and black bikini bottoms i had knee high black boots on the were flat at the bottom, my nails were long and sharp and my voice had a demonic ring to it.

"Are you girls ready to die?"

"UNISON RAID!" they both came at me with an attack but i doged it

"ANGELS RAID OF SINS!" i looked at them and they started screaming and burns appeared on their skin.

"eye of the saint sees your sins." i looked at them their heads removed from their bodies and i blacked out.

Zerefs POV

I watched the force field go down as lucy fell, i ran up to her she just barely had a puls, everyone else was still fighting so shi carried her to the guilds infirmary her pulse went back to normal and her clothes were torn. i laid her down and hooked her up to life support and it hit me, she was in a coma.

Lucys POV

I watched zeref take my body to the guild, was i dead, was i dying? All i know is i could strip right now and no one would notice, care at all, i looked a shi, and zeref and kirai, they were all crying.

"She did this to herself because we couldn't protect ourselves."

I walked outside and watched the war, it was almost over and almost the next day, everything i knew to be great about my life was slowly vanishing. Natsu was fighting hard, so was erza and grey, juvia was out and this made grey break another wall of his feelings for her. hopefully they get together soon, i walked back to the guild and seen zeref talking to wendy, i was in a coma and i had 3 months untill she would have to pull the plug. for those three months i watched grey and juvias love blossom and watched erza and jellal find their love. My Plug was pulled and i ended back up in my body alive and breathing. but there lay zeref decinagrating right in front of me.

"Lucy i will be back, but remember, I Love You." I watched with tear filled eyes as zeref left but i wipped my tears and tore the tubes out of my arm causing blood to go everywhere, i requipped in a long sleeve crop top that had sleeves that ended like fingerless gloves, my cloak, black shorts, same boots and i had a blet that had my keys, my whip, a solid black sword, and a wolf paw keychain i found in my apartment from a long time ago, only if he was still still here, oh jonhathan I miss you so much.


End file.
